<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>蜜月 by PlagueDoctorE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325434">蜜月</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueDoctorE/pseuds/PlagueDoctorE'>PlagueDoctorE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueDoctorE/pseuds/PlagueDoctorE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CP：皇女贝<br/>PS：刀?<br/>写这个是读了西加奈子的新书《草莓、极光与火焰》，于是诞生出了“想试着用日常的方式去书写，做一个日常向的练习。<br/>想要表达的是“不幸不会因为你现在很幸福而选择不来”。<br/>我们每个人都在经历日常中的不幸与幸福，一个人要经历多少次无声的崩溃才能活出自认为体面的人生呢？<br/>我不是西加奈子，写不出她的“一般”。<br/>她会成为我的积累，是我最大的敬意。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>蜜月</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我觉得老师很爱撒娇。<br/>老师总会忽然出现在我的背后。<br/>就像现在，趴在我的背后，把脸靠在脖子间，我能感觉到在颈脖间发生的细微的摩擦和气流抽吸间的瘙痒。每到这个感觉发生，我便知道老师来了，并在我的身后了。<br/>隔着后背能发现老师胸膛内平稳跳动的心脏，我也能想象，我胸膛中的那颗也同样在跳跃。<br/>我总是装作不知道的样子。其实我不是想故意的，只是不知道该做如何的反应。一句一话在心中酝酿却在突入喉前碾碎，脑海中想着想打破平静，心里却在享受这一刻的平静。<br/>我和老师已经结婚5年了，我却还像刚认识老师时那样左右不定。<br/>我想老师也注意到了，所以老师总是安静地、平稳地在我耳边呼吸。老师选择一语不发等我先发言。<br/>“有想过蜜月旅行去哪里吗？”<br/>背后紧张闷热忽然消失了，横挂我锁骨间的压力也变轻松了，老师从我背后抬起了身子，瘙痒感还存在，老师还在我身边，我想象老师露出了一副惊讶（或者受宠若惊）的表情看我。<br/>我还是没有回头，继续说道。<br/>“你想去哪里？”<br/>我握住羽毛笔的手指拨动起羽毛，我的心不在此。<br/>“前里刚家的水上都市迪亚多拉？有露天茶亭。或者我们还能去芙多拉下咽喉，虽然是军事要塞，但....我想见识下被称为‘天险’的风景线。”<br/>“嗯....”<br/>“王都再建的菲尔蒂亚想不想去？附近有王国立魔法学院。我小时候有去过那里，不知道那座宅子有没有被大火波及.....如果你不在意危险程度，我们也能去盖斯巴尔城，通往城市的森林小径常年笼罩于迷雾，越过盖斯巴尔城再往西，附近是迷雾之湖，一直向前便是海岸。”<br/>“王国....”<br/>“往北是斯灵族的领地。”<br/>我看见笔端的墨水不断滴落进墨瓶，即使我刚刚才沾上墨，羽毛也被我蹂躏地稀稀拉拉。<br/>突然我感觉到脖子间的压力又被收紧了，老师又把头和身体凑了上来。<br/>“我哪儿不想去。”<br/>我能感觉到贴在颈脖间的老师的头就像小孩子在撒娇拒绝似地蹭住我转了转。<br/>“那些地方，只会激起艾尔的负罪感。我不想去。”<br/>我拨弄羽毛的手停下来了，墨水也跟着停下了。我不由自主地屏息也跟着放松了，我朝老师侧过去，她还是像个小孩子，或者说是像在撒娇的小猫，靠在我的肩头静静地听我说话。<br/>老师看似表面冷淡，可我是知道的，她总是先顾虑他人的感受，即使在撒娇时也同样，她真是个无比温柔的人。<br/>我时不时在想，当她选择跟在我身边时，是否主动放弃了重要的东西。我时不时也忍不住地细想给如何付出应有的回应（或者是报酬）来表达谢意。<br/>我们相处了5年，我逐渐明白老师是个物欲低下的人，每理解一分心里的不甘也多了一分，越是清晰越是不甘，心像困在一米可站的悬崖上生活。<br/>我比任何人都想和老师产生更多的回忆。我，想和老师一起变得幸福。<br/>一片极长的沉默。我放下了笔，拨开老师额前的刘海，留下了一吻。<br/>老师的头发蹭着我很痒，侧耳就能听到自老师的鼻腔内发出的，类似小猫撒娇般愉悦的哼哼声。</p><p>修伯特已经挑选出了合适执政的人选了，我和老师接近5年因我的忙碌形成的疏远关系即将到达终点。能被修伯特选中的是这位眼神炯炯发亮的年轻人，外表、形体、谈吐连我都难以挑出毛病。语言逻辑紧密，谈吐间几乎没有破绽，他的脸上同时显露出不惧般的傲慢和谨慎，难怪修伯特会选择他。<br/>不如说我感到吃惊是因为修伯特选人实在是太快了，莫非他很早就开始物色人选了吗？<br/>不过，这也是好事。尽早确定人选就意味着有更多余裕考虑蜜月旅行。<br/>我想我的这份约定已经迟到很久了，老师也该不耐烦了。<br/>唯有这件事我想为她做补偿。我和修伯特提到了蜜月旅行的打算，就在最近。<br/>“也可以选择从最远方开始，陛下。”<br/>修伯特出乎意料般对旅行非常在行，他上扬起嘴角，看起来非常自信。<br/>“最东方的下咽喉，最北方的戈迪耶，最西方的努维尔。然后退而求其次，选择比较近但是可以逛的远的路线，比如盖斯巴尔-白银少女-西方海岸一线，这里离亚兰德尔家的领地也比较近。接着是贝尔里谷斯家的古隆达兹平原-米尔丁大桥-丽斯提亚家的领地这条线，然后从丽斯提亚家沿着阿梅朵大河往北前往水上都市迪亚朵拉。”<br/>修伯特的嘴像似打开了闸门的水壶，滔滔不绝地讲着，我不知觉地停下盖章的手。<br/>【从最远端开始和老师的旅行】，单是这个话题已经让我想暂时放下手里的工作专心一志地投入其中了（可是作为皇帝，我还在机械性地敲章）。<br/>“我想，戈迪耶吃戈迪耶风味烧鸡能为这次旅途增添不少期待。”<br/>接着修伯特看向我，眼神里投射出可靠的光芒，传递着“老师也会开心的，你看这样办如何？”的意思。<br/>突然间有种莫名的羞耻感夹杂兴奋的意味冲上心头，我明明已经不是那个年纪的女性了，现在却有种类似为将要出游而精心做打算的小女孩心情。<br/>要是讲出来一定有损皇帝的威严吧，所以我只能装作无关紧要地强压下心头的冲动，快速地盖着章。<br/>事实上原本规定要用力压5秒的章，我压了3秒。<br/>“咳，就这样吧。”<br/>我强行无视自己犯下的小错，修伯特的嘴边挂着淡淡的笑容，没有再说任何话了，我想他已经注意到我的动摇了，他总是那么识相。<br/>我故意把注意力放在工作上。但在脑海里想象的是老师靠在我肩头时的触感，从发丝间发出的淡淡香气，和来自老师身上的体温。<br/>这一下便有些不可收拾，我感觉自己的耳朵逐渐发热。<br/>修伯特未抬起的眼帘下有毫不掩饰的耐人寻味，加上他嘴边未曾落下的微笑。我想我能把它理解成修伯特在为我和老师之间的幸福加以祝福。<br/>我和老师会变得幸福。<br/>还是忍不住想起来了，我又犯了5秒的章只按了3秒的错，但是每次我都笑了。</p><p> </p><p>我没想到这天来的如此之快。好像并不打算给我任何多余的思考，在稀松平常的日常里就那么从天而降地注定了。<br/>早晨，我发现老师一动不动地躺在花园里。<br/>香柠檬茶散发着诱人的香气，老师已经先我一步沏了茶，茶壶就摆在我经常和老师举办茶会的桌子中央。桌面上还有不小心洒出来的水渍。<br/>四周散落着茶会用的饼干，果酱从饼干边缘滴落沾湿草毯。乘着大量的饼干的竹篮掉在草地上，我想它们刚刚出炉过，因为掉在了地上导致它们从热乎乎的状态变成现在这幅冷冰冰的模样。<br/>在这再也熟悉不过的日常中，我不敢相信老师死了。<br/>没有任何预兆，也没有任何外伤，一个人就离开了。<br/>老师的身体倒在散落饼干的草地上，像似睡着了那样趴着。<br/>这太奇怪了。我突然不能相信老师已经离开我的身边了，也再也无法醒来了。<br/>我的周边已经有很多人相继离去了，即使我已经遭遇到了那么多离别，却是第一次经历这样的....<br/>我始终无法相信，实在是太奇怪了。<br/>我不知该如何是好，于是我轻轻握住老师的手仰躺在草地上，一开始我只是把手指插进她卷起的手指里，接着我发现老师变得更冷了，于是我更强硬地伸进老师的手掌，也逐渐紧紧地握住她，祈祷我的体温能从手掌分给她。<br/>安巴尔蔚蓝的天空中有燕子成群的队伍在飞行，太阳静静地散发着热度，安巴尔春天的太阳是有些燥热的。老师的手背在我的手心里逐渐变得冰冷。<br/>我闭上眼睛，能听到最早一班侍卫换岗时发出的声响，铁靴和枪击打在石砖上发出清脆的骚动。<br/>这是我和老师结婚的五年间，第一次独处感受到的宁静，也许老师和我期待的不是蜜月旅行，而是像这样和我度过平静又普通的日常早晨。<br/>我依旧还是迟到了，已经没有补约的机会了。<br/>我们躺了很久，直到费尔南迪特擅自闯进花园，发现了这一幕。</p><p> </p><p>面对老师的去世，最令我意外的是我没有马上落下眼泪。<br/>在老师的葬礼上来的人远比我想象的多。不仅是士官学校曾经学级的学生们，还有佣兵工会、商人、异国游商、曾经学生们的子女、甚至还有自称“故人”的佣兵到场。<br/>那天也是个早晨，和老师离去时一样。不过，美中不足，下起了一场细雨。<br/>到场的每个人都穿着漆黑色的制服，安巴尔宫的人（包括我）也换下了骄傲的红色，彻底变成“黑”鹫。<br/>仪式进行地很普通，宣读结束便是祷告，最近将老师搬运至约定好的地方掩埋。<br/>“我们将会永远记得霸王之翼为我们引导的道路。”<br/>众人站在老师周边围成一圈，司仪站在最显眼的位置上宣读。我站在稍远处静静观望着，修伯特一直在我身边。<br/>雨水就像从人的头上浇下来，整个身体就变得冰凉了。在场的人都淋在雨中。<br/>“实物还是烧掉更好。”<br/>雨水打湿了修伯特的刘海，他的头发湿哒哒地黏在额头上，修伯特薄凉地说道。<br/>我没有对他做出回应，只是想把一切交给沉默。<br/>到目前为止我也完全不想哭。一点哭泣的欲望都没有，就像一颗曾经冷过的热心随最爱的人逝去一起固化，冻结，最后变得比原来更加冷硬。<br/>许久，我想这也不错，忘记哭泣总比随时落泪要更好。至少算在一种可自控的范围内，我是那么想的。<br/>打破平静的是孩子们。（我想他们是被父母故意安排在远离葬礼主场外的位置）还未到达学龄前的孩子们成群结队躲在成排的树后玩着木头人的游戏，尚小的孩子随着年纪稍大的孩子，两者就像达成了某个秘密约定，小声窃语地做着游戏。<br/>修伯特一语不发的向他们走去，一定是想提醒她们参加皇室葬礼不该有失礼之举，我先出手拦住了他。<br/>他们的父母在不远处承担成人的义务，儿童只不过间接间成为经历仪式的牺牲品。属于他们的本该是与悲伤绝缘的童年与无忧无虑的游戏，如果这片草地没有被设定为葬礼的地点，想必也是儿童们应有的游戏场所。<br/>孩子们是无辜的。如果老师还在世一定会那么说的，因为我知道老师有多喜欢孩子。<br/>“最东方的下咽喉，最北方的戈迪耶，最西方的努维尔！”<br/>我的心猛地一震，一位年纪稍轻女孩被孩子们围住，她的头发上有一枚显眼的蝴蝶结，脸上露出孩童般的笑容。<br/>“父亲和母亲说让我选一个！他们说要带我去！”<br/>大张着的小嘴里少了一颗门牙，正是换牙的年纪，也是最开心的年纪。<br/>“雾之湖和幻影沙漠！真好呢，我也想去！”<br/>“听说传说中的巨大的私人玫瑰园正在开放，玫瑰最好看的季节是在哪天呢？”<br/>“水上都市迪亚朵拉不好吗，我想去戈迪耶吃戈迪耶风味烧鸡！”<br/>“那是两个地方吧！”<br/>孩子们转了一圈又一圈，头上有蝴蝶结的小女孩被围在其中，就像一朵粉玫瑰被红玫瑰抓住了。<br/>雨下大了。孩子们一哄而散，用两只手遮着头冲向父母身边，能看到她们的衣衫被淋湿了，雨水顺裙摆渗透下。<br/>“没有实体的东西是烧不干净的。”<br/>修伯特望着远处孩子聚集后又四散的人群，轻轻地说道。<br/>修伯特的身影在烟雨下显得歪斜。汗水从我的身体上落下，我似乎已经听见土洒在木头上，装有老师的木棺逐渐被盖住，突然心中涌起了强烈的心愿，不该拥有的心愿。<br/>无论如何我都想再看老师一眼，在土掩盖上之前我想冲上去掀开棺木再看一次。<br/>可是这不是皇帝（成人）该有的表现。事实是我再也看不到老师的脸了，想要一起变幸福的愿望也永远实现不了了。<br/>有东西从我的眼中滴滴答答地流淌出来，一定不是眼泪。感觉比眼泪更烫，黏黏糊糊，从我的脸颊是划过。无论如何，我绝对没哭。<br/>“今天是个哭地再大声，也不会有人怪罪的日子。”<br/>修伯特似乎借着雨势说了那么一句话，我没有留意。<br/>雨越下越大，只剩我和修伯特站在原地。负责掩埋的人已经将土盖实放上墓碑了。</p><p> </p><p>远比从夜莺的血中盛开的玫瑰更值得收藏的场景，一边是大人们泣哀，另一边是孩童的欢笑。</p><p>“你觉得怎么样？”<br/>“什么怎么样？”<br/>人烟稀少的酒馆内，两个本地人坐在一张座椅上，一个人穿着油腻腻脏兮兮的衣衫拿着手中的东西给另一个看，他可能是个作家，正在为自己刚诞生的作品沾沾自喜。<br/>“就是写的怎么样，是不是很棒？”<br/>另一个的表现实在是平淡，他慵懒地抬一眼又放下。<br/>“怎么又是悲剧，你就不能写点喜剧吗。”<br/>“哼。写再多喜剧，现实里不都还是悲剧！”<br/>这位写作家鼻子里发出一阵不屑的哼声，接着一把夺过这个人的啤酒杯一饮而尽，舔着嘴角的酒沫把脸凑近那个人。<br/>“你看这段。”<br/>他指着字里行间的某一段，蜡黄色的纸张透过阳光照在他和另一个人慵懒的脸上，给他们两个脸上镀上一层金光，映着手写字的眼睛变得炯炯发亮，写作家的语气变得更加兴致勃勃。<br/>“台词说着不想去任何地方，实际上的潜台词是‘只要和你在一起，我便幸福’！”<br/>“那不就是‘我爱你’吗？”<br/>“就是‘我爱你’啊。”<br/>那个人瞟了写作家一眼，举起手招呼来酒侍。<br/>“再来一杯啤酒，（随后这个人在和酒侍眼神的接触下朝写作家点头）记在他账上。”<br/>“喂！”<br/>酒馆内的来客从不在意时间合适，无论何时都秉持着将酒馆变得闹哄哄的热情。早上有早上的闹法，像似和朋友间的打闹，中午有中午的吵闹，例如佣兵们接取任务的号角，晚上有晚上的嘈杂，游吟诗人的琴弦和木偶匠的破烂机关搞出的小节目。<br/>两人打闹间不断传出“我也没见过你找什么恋人，感情经历贫瘠就不要搞出这种‘我爱你’的浪漫了！太恶心了！”其中还包括了“你懂什么！”“这也是爱情的一种！”这类的反驳。<br/>这两个人的打闹的影响逐渐扩大，有个从早到晚都不清醒的酒鬼给他们喝彩，吸引的人越来越多，甚至有人为他们奏起了音乐，一口气围了很多人，终于到了连酒侍都没办法把酒端上来的程度。<br/>早上的酒馆到达了喧闹的巅峰。</p><p>隔壁桌一个安静的旅人戴着一顶赤红色的兜帽，她独自一人坐在靠近门的一侧，她手中的那杯茶已经凉了，她索性放下茶杯，若有所思地搓着右手无名指上的戒指。朝着一个地方出神并喃喃自语道。<br/>“是这样吗？老师？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>